Sakura's Sea
by Zaimou
Summary: [SasuSaku SakuSasu]Sakura's Sea had made her life easier in one way, yet miserable in another.[Comlete]
1. 1x1 The Sea is created

She stared at her ceiling.Bored.  
Bored Bored bored.  
She had nothing to do.  
_Kakashi said there were no missions for the week unless the hokage sent one to them.  
Naruto was out with Hinata.Ino- No out with Shikamaru.Tenten, No ...Neji.Gah isn't there ANYONE?  
Wait...Sasuke...No hes probably beating up a tree or lurking watching some one..learning new jutsus..._

Sakura was bored on this day.Yes..her birthday of all days.  
"Everyone is busy...Except Sasuke.Hes probably moping or"  
She trailed off with all the thoughts she could think of the raven eyed person's daily to-dos.  
She didn't mind a BIRTHDAY to herself.  
Yea..I could eat a whole cake...Give myself presents.  
Hang in the pool.  
Yea.  
Who was she kidding.  
she can't last a whole day by herself...

She got off her couch, and dressed in a noodle-strap top that was half cotton candy pink, and hot cottoncandy blue, had the straps crossed so there as an X on the front, and the back looked normal.  
She chose a pair of beige baggy pants, that inbetween the ankle,and shin, there was a string, where you tightened it till it was sung around,  
the leg.  
Her kunai would go in a specail belt.  
Two belts hung around her waste. Each on a different side.So there was X on the front and back of where the belts met.

She stuffed the kunai in the right pouch, and the shuriken in the other...

She decided to train for the day.  
No harm right, she thought.

* * *

Sasuke's House

* * *

It was Sakura's birthday and she'd probably expect me to go there.Then she'll think im out training or something, so she'll go looking for me...Or will she hope Ill come, Sasuke pondered thinking of a way to escape the dreaded Sakura.  
Who minds anyways.I can just say something to her that will make her pass out hehe or I could just knock her out myself...

* * *

-Ino's House -

* * *

"Sakura is out training Huh?Probably impressing Sasuke! Ill show her..Ill get some **blue** dye on that hair of hers..."  
Ino was alone thinking of the best (worst) gift for Sakura. She'll get it for sure this time.  
Sasuke wouldn't want to even be on the same team as a blue haired freak, as if pink wasn't bad enough.

* * *

Sakura's Training

* * *

A dummy popped up and Sakura swiftly knocked it head off, and knocked the dummy's body across the field.  
A dummy that was on fire poped up and Sakura quickly used a water jutsu on it(1). Then she knocked it across the field.  
This continued for an hour before Sakura started practicing the Katon Byuuka no Justsu.

Sasuke had watched her struggle with the justsu...He chuckled to himself and smirked as she had gotten a bit better each time.  
He had taken years to master the justu.Like Sakura is going to master it in a day.  
She had then stopped and taken out a shuriken and thrown it at the tree Sasuke was in, the same spot Sasuke was at too.  
As he saw the shuriken flying toward him he caught it and threw it back.  
IT BOUNCED OFF?  
she didnt care but who cares.  
She jogged off to the river to wash u, since it was hot out and she was sweating like a pig in a spa.  
She notice the river was a bit bluer...She just thought it was from the reflection of the sky, clear blue.

She had stripped her clothes, took a dip in the river, and swam against the current.  
She dried her body off with a towel she had packed secretly in a bush nearby, and left her hair wet...


	2. 1x2 The Sea Has Been Seen

Author's Notes

If you dont get it just read on- If I dont update by each Saturday- It's because I'm grounded or on vacay!  
ps- Ill put a piccy of sakura's outfit at the end or something...

Sasuke watched as Sakura's hair slowly changed colors.  
DAMN She's hot now...

Sakura not knowing anything, continued with her practice,Ino watching as her ex-friend became a beast in her eyes.

Sakura had practiced the whole day through, beaten and torn by the robot dummies.  
Bob and Jack are going to get it, Sakara had inusulted her taining dummies.  
She stoped by the ramen shack to see Hinata and Naruto eating ramen."Hiya Hina!" "oh hi-Omig-" Hinata fell on the floor at the sight of Sakura's hair... Naruto turned around not knowing what Hinata just did,  
and stared at sakura, wide blue eyes, gaping at her.  
"Sakura, what the hell did you do to your hair?"

'I don't know maybe she should check in aa mirror!' The lovely inner Sakura shouted at her outerself.

The pi- blue haired ninja pushed chakra to her feet and fled to her house, hoping no one else would see.

Sasuke would think I'm copying his blue! Shit what am I going to do!

"OKAASAN OUTASAAN IM HOME"  
She rushed to her room to see what the dumb blonde said.  
Shestared into the mirror , speechless acting like her life had been stopped. 


	3. 1x3 Sailor Finds The Sea

"Why in the- Who- WHAT THE HECK"  
WHOS THE BAKA THAT DID THIS TO ME , IM GOING TO KILL 'EM! Ooooh hohho they're gonna DIE! DIE I TELL YOU- Shut up! Sakura was having another silent thought fight with her outer and inner self.

NO I WANNA KILL THE BAKA THAT DID THIS!

What if it was Ino, would you STILL kill her?

HECK YEA!

What will i do with you... Sakura had finished the fight.

Sakura's Point Of View

I had finished fighting with my self as I calmly walked to the closet.

Training Clothes, Dancing outfit, Kicking-Naruto's ass outfit, aha Pajamers!(A/N-1)  
I grabbed the silk pajama shirt and pulled it over my head and on to myself.  
Then I grabbed my bottoms, pullud those over her feet, knees, then waist.

I silently walked across the room, not trying to wake up my parents-that-weren't-there- up.Then I sat on my bed, pencil and a journal.

I started to write the names down of people who would do this to me...

Ino Sasuke Naruto Kakashi Lee

Not many...Tommorow Im going to start from the bottom of the list and go up from there.I don't know why, I just do...

Sasuke's Point Of View

After seeing Sakura run into her house, tears as bright as her new hair, I decided to go to Ino's House, I saw her on Saskura's field snickering my name. Stupid Fangirl.She never could shutup unless she was close to death.  
I pulled all my chakra to my feet and dashed for Ino's House.  
If she hugs me Ill kill her.  
DING DING  
I could hear footsteps of the loud blonde...He she reminds me of Naruto...I guess they're both dobes now.  
"Hello, can I- SASUKE-KUN! Are you here to ask me out on a date?AWW HOW SWEET!You look so hot and"  
"Shutup"  
She twitched as I had just told her to shut up.  
"But Sasuke-Kun don't you want to"  
"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" She wouldnt shut up the first time i told her to, so i added a curse to it then punched her in the stomache, sending her flying back,  
hitting her bedroom door.  
I walker over to her and looked down.  
"I said shutup and you didn't listen," I muttered.  
I bent down and put my mouth ever so uncomfortably close to her ear.  
"What did you do to her"  
She stared at me like she had done nothing. She responded the dumbest way possible,"Who"  
I grabbed her arm and started twisting it ,"You know who...Tell me or I'll break your arm off, then shave your head"  
In fear she had blurted it all out."FINE," I let go "I dumped 50 gallons of blue hair dye in the river by the water fall right when S-s-sakura wnt in,  
then she had dipped her head in the river of dye, and It dyed her hair blue"  
Tear started flowing from her eyes.I didn't care...

I started to head to Sakura's house to tell her who did it, then thought How would that help? Isn't she in bed or something? At least it matches her eyes.  
I started thinking about how beautiful she looked.I good think about it all night, but then Ino cried out from her doorway,  
"SASUKE-KUN IM SORRY!" 


	4. 1x4 The Sea Slipper

Anaseas Note Its the next day Bakas...

Pajamers is how i say it sometimes. Like bananers, and fanngers (fangirls)

Anways-

Sakura's Point Of View

Okie so i first asj Lee if has anything to do with this.  
I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen- On the door was a note sayng ,"Sakura we're sorry we left, but were on vacation till next year.TAKE CARE! We left 10 thousand dollers for EMERGANCY"  
Ha they made a few mistakes...Who cares.I went to the fridge and pulled out a banana and an orange.I peeled them both and started eating.  
As I ate I walked up to my room to once again- see the mess of my hair.

I stared into the mirror- well mainly at my hair.  
Blue.Blue as the ocean,sky, cotton candy, naruto's eyes...I could get used to it.  
Yea!  
I pulled on the green shirt just like the one i wore yesterday and blue pants like the ones I wore yesterday.  
I packed my kunai and shuriken in my belt, and brought a lunch for 4 in case I became hungry.

After I was done, I left my house.I turned around and stared at the window on the door.I once again gazed at my hair.  
I blinked and shook my head.  
What am I doing...I like my new hair.  
I locked my door and slowly walked to the feilds.

Sasuke's Point of View

I woke up,allready dressed.Forget breakfast, I have to tell Sakura now!  
He quickly ran out the door, not caring if it was locked or not.  
I have to tell her. Otherwise, it would be too late.  
I passed by the ramen shack, Naruto's House, Kakashi's House, then finnaly stopped at Sakura's House.  
"pantI hope she hasn't allready"  
I finished the sentence in my head.  
I stood at the door and looked in the glass window.  
I directed my gaze towards my reflection.I stared into my eyes, and saw what Sakura sees everyday.  
She's not annoying, she's just trying to help me.  
I finnally knocked on the door, no answer.  
I tried opening the door, but it was locked. Shes out training.  
Yet again I have to dash towards her.I need to rush.

Sakura's Point of view

What would Sasuke think of me? I'm some new freak.As if pink wasnt bad enough.  
I kicked Bob into the river then turning and hitting Larry Into a tree.  
I had practiced since 7, and now its 5. I'm probably strong enough to send Naruto flying into the rive from here!  
I took a seat in the feild then laid down.  
I had stared at the sky, like I did my ceiling yesterday.  
I was bored.All my robots and dummies on full level, beaten.  
Sasuke and Naruto -Kicking each other's asses I presume.  
Yet I sense someone's chakra.Far off. Far off...

I noticed the clouds gathering together, becoming as dark as Sasuke's eyes.  
I guess Ill stare at the clouds.  
I felt a drop of water hit my eyebrow, then my lip, then nose.  
I sat up to find myself being hit with a wave of water.  
Some call it rain, I, call it misery in a cloud.

I got up and started running home, I didn't bother wasting chakra.  
Yet when I saw a figure in the shadows of the rain- I sensed chakra.  
A large amount.The figure was running towards me.  
Before anything else happened- I took a step, the wrong step.  
I felt the earth under me, suddently disappearing as I fell to face opposite of it, the sky.

Sasuke's POV I saw the figure runnign towards me, but then it tripped.  
It was pretty clumsy of who ever it was.  
I stopped running and walked over to where the figure stood.  
I saw just the outline of and open mouth, collecting raindrops.  
I saw a tint of blue in the mud, a cotton candy blue...

As I took andother step the earth before me disappeared.  
No UChiha! You slipped moron!  
I fell fowards to the figure.  
I then saw a face, a recognized face.

Anaseas Note

Typos? Sorry my keyboard going poof!  
SOILER-

Lovey stuff in next chapter

END SPOILER.

Anways- It will get back on track to her hair again...Just wait 


	5. 1x5 The Sailor Loves the Sea

Sakura's POV

I had my back against the mud, and my lips, locked in Sasuke's I had been shocked to the point I was a the cherry, instead of the blossom.  
Even my Inner Me had nothing to say!  
I swear if this day could be deleted from my life- I'd have to think about it,  
this was great, yet so schocking.  
Sasuke had the same look as the day he accidentally 'kissed' Naruto.

Hehe that was funny.

Sasuke's Pov

She was as red as a cherry, and her jade eyes were holding a feeling of being shocked,happy, and mad mixed into one.  
I immediatly got up to save myself becoming redder than her.  
"S-S-Sakura, I'm-I'm"  
She placed a finger on my lis, then sat up.  
"No need," she had whispered loud enough for me to hear, but no one else.  
She got up slowly, and started walking home,  
I stared and she turned her head slightly, enough for me to see one fourth of her face.  
"See you later Sasuke-Kun"  
She winked at me, and all I could say was "Hn"  
God Uchiha, such an idiot...

I just stood in the rain and shouted at the sky, "DOES SHE LOVE ME LIKE I DO ,HER?"

I heard a voice similair to Sakura's with the reply to my question,"I CAN HEAR YOU SASUKE!"

I felt my cheeks getting hotter, and saw Sakura was only about 20-30 steps away.

Sakura's POV

Does Sasuke really like me? Yea, why did he ask the rain that then!  
Ha , his face was redder than a bloodstained sheet.  
I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and one on my waist.  
I was spun around, and had lips placed upon mine,  
I closed my eyes, and knew who it was...

-  
--FIn-  
I will do more on her and him.  
Her outfits and hair are the same in ALL my stories.  
;p Unless Ino acts like a Fybagybot.(Remove yb) 


	6. 2x1 The Eyes

ï»¿A/N- 

Hehe different time, this sotry is never ending- unless I say so.But the adventures of this blue haired ninja dont stop-  
Anyways-Now its June 2, 2006 in Konoha.  
There.Setting is set.

* * *

The Half Blood

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I awoke with blurred vision- Yea, I had my head stuffed into my pillow.  
I rubbed my eyes, then rolled off my bed, on to my wooden floor.  
My hair wrapped around my face, I stood up, right in front of my mirror.  
I put my hand over my thigh, in pain from hitting the wooden floor so hard.  
As I started combing my hair, and getting dressed, I heard a knock on the door.  
It was louder than Sasuke's knock..._Dangit._  
"WHAT NOW NARUTO"  
I heard a mumble and knew instantly exactly what he said.  
"FINE NARUTO, LET ME PUT ON MY SHOES, AND GET MY KUNAI"  
Moments later, I exited my house "Ok Naruto,Im ready"  
We started walking and blabbering, until he asked a question nobody has asked since the day

"Hey Sakura," he turned his head towards me as we stopped."Yes,Naruto"  
"Aahh, um, Sakura, Why is your hair blue...I know it was an accident, but, why is it blue, I liked it pink"  
"Naruto. Its hard to explain.But...Ino didnt like me very much, and she some-how died my hair blue, to make Sasuke-kun think I was some blue-haired freak." I giggled inwardly as I replayed the days' incedents.  
That was 3 months and 2 weeks ago.

We arrived at the training grounds, finding Sasuke and Kakashi there."Looks like Kakashi isn't late," Naruto whispered as he watched Kakashi carefully.  
"Kakashi, whats our training for today going to be like"  
_Gosh I hope is not teamwork again_.  
"I guess...one on one on one combat"  
I eyed Naruto and Sasuke as Kakashi did a few handsigns, then "poofed"  
I grabbed 3 kunai, one in each hand, and the third in my mouth.I jumped up into a tree, and watched.  
"Hn.I guess she made the first move," Sasuke jumped into a tree.  
"Gah!"Naruto threw a kunai at a tree.I looked closely and saw Sasuke- paying no attention.  
I jumped to a tree next to his, and I felt a pain in my hand.My hand felt wet.I must've been holding the blade of the kunai.I looked down to see my hand, bleeding,  
looking up, seeing sasuke's arm just as red as my hand.  
_Geez what Naruto can do with a kunai, and an idiotic blue-haired ninja that can't hold a kunai right._  
I mentally slapped myself.  
"Sasuke, let me help you,"I shouted to the Uchiha,I thought and remembered what Kakashi-Sensei said, _"one on one on one comabt"_  
I quickly corrected myself ,"So the training will last longer"  
He nodded as a jumped over.  
I put my hand on Sasuke's wound._Ooh, shoot..._I realized a placed my own injured hand on his, **our blood mixing.**

"GAH, Sakura you baka, that hurt!"I glared at him, concentrating my chakra to his wounds.  
"Maybe if you were paying attention you wouldn't have this injury"  
"HEY ITS EVERY NINJA FOR THEMSELVES!" Naruto...Says the right thing, wrong time...Or maybe wrong thing at the wrong time.  
He's Naruto.Hes like that.I jumped of the tree, right in front of him.  
Fine then. He wanted it that way.  
I landed a punch on his face, causing him to fly into a tree.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

Sakura healed my wound.Pfft but something inside of me knew something was wrong.  
I sat watching, ready for attack, but still just watching.  
Ever since he hair was dyed blue, she's been tougher, rougher, and different.  
I watched as she kicked Naruto in his stomache, sending him flying ever so close the clouds.  
I watched as he came down, and she landed a perfect kick on his back, making him sail into another tree.  
"Hn. She could someday beat me like she's doing to Naruto right now"  
She finished her last kick, sending Naruto into the ground, causing a big hole to appear.  
Dust flew into the air, clouding my view.  
Once the dust cleared, I searched the area she was supposed to be at.  
She, was gone.  
"Sasuke,"I heard her voice, cold yet soft.  
I turned around and to my shock, she wasn't any Sakura.  
She kicked me off the branch, as if she knew what I was going to do.I landed on my back, bruised and scared.  
Sakura, Haruno Sakura, had kicked me onto the ground, so hard ,I bruised.  
"Sasuke,Sasuke...You're next." I didn't dare look at her. She kicked me with power.I'm guessing that isn't even half.  
I forced chakra to my eyes.  
I opened my eyes and stared to the sky, hoping she'd back off with the sharingan in use."The sharingan...Ha"  
She had put her foot on my stomache, and was pressing her foot on me hard.  
I started seeing black, but then the pain stopped

Sakura's POV "Kakashi, its one on one on one right? Why stop me?"Furious, I walked off."Sakura, I need to talk to you..."

* * *

A/N OoOOOH BIG PLOT well no..I think this might be like 2 or three chapters.  
Anyways-CLIFFHANGERS! OMGIMOMOGMGOM I GOTZ DEH AVY!(Shunned Joke) 


	7. 2x2 Uchiharuno

ï»¿A/N Choji: Nothing munch going on Sasuke: It MUCH baka.  
Sakura: Dont call him a baka! Youre the idiot!  
Naruto: Sakura...Youre acting cold.  
Choji: Yea and her e- Anaseas-SHUTUP THE STORY GEEZE... 

-

Sakura's Point Of View

"What now Kakashi..."I rolled my eyes. I wasn't feeling normal.Honestly, My legs felt like toothpicks being crushed and my eye-lids were drooping.  
"Sakura, open your eyes," I heard the voice.I obeyed.  
"Hmm they're normal.I guess. Your eye pupils are a bit smaller though, and there's barely any light around us."  
He made me go back to training, but told me to take it lightly.  
I just walked back to training, seeing Sasuke help Naruto."Sakura, you were tough, Just like Sasuke"  
"Hn."I looked towards the river to my left.Why didn't I say something else, stupid Sakura, I'm acting like Sasuke!  
I looked up staring around."Sakura, were you trying to kill Naruto?"I looked up,"Not really," I looked at Naruto's Wounds "But it would've been nice..." Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke just "hn'ed."

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I noticed how Sakura was acting, just like me, my brother, my family.  
I whispered to Naruto soft enough, Sakura wouldn't hear,"I think she's copying my additude to make me like her pfft, she's really an Uchiha and we don't know it,or"  
his thoughts trailed off the what happened earlier 

She put her hand on my wound,"GAH Sakura you baka!That hurt" It stung as I felt a cold liquid sink into my blood, and my blood, sinking with hers.

Oh gosh...I might have my hair turn pink or...or...I'll be annoying!  
He that sounds funny.  
"Naruto, earlier when her wounded hand touched the blood from my gash- she had well...She has Uchiha Blood in her veins, as we speak"  
If I could make her mad or annoyed..He I got it! "**HEY FOREHEAD GIRL! I LOVE INO! SHES SOO PRETTY ND HER BLONDE HAIR IS SO NORMAL"  
**Her eyes widened,** "IN FACT I MADE A PAINTING OF HER!"**I pulled out a painting that her only fanboy had made for her, but left it at my door instead**.  
"AND THE DAY YOU SLIPPED IN THE MUD, I HAD HATED THAT AND WASHED MY MOUTH SOOO MANYTIMES!"**This got her. Her eyes turned a deep red and knew she had the Uchiha blood in her.  
But there was a bad thing.Soon she'd kick my sorry butt. "Sakura, you're so gullible." Her eyes returned green. "I'm sorry I did that but I thought you had...Uchiha Blood in you from when you touched my wound, I had to make sure." She stared at Naruto, then me " Guys, I'm sorry...I went...too far"  
She dropped on her knees. "I can't handle...this much..p-p-power"  
She choked on her sobs, but then let them loose.I felt sorry for her.Soon, her blood would get to me.  
"Sakura-kun are you-" I knew it, I became soft ,like her.  
Dangit.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

He looked at me for the first time with soft eyes.He had called me Sakura-Kun.Long last.  
I couldnt handle the power-like he could, yet let alone live without need of protection.  
I stood up and hugged Naruto, "I'm sorry for beating your sorry butt to a pulp." I turned to Sasuke, "I'm sorry, I caused all this to hap"  
Everything went black.  
Blacker than his eyes and hair.  
"Sakura"I heard his voice, I recognized it,it was him, Kakashi.  
"She may have the Uchiha blood in her, and the sharingan, but she's not used to its power.She only passed out from exhaustion"  
"Hai.." I slowly opened my eyes. They had burned my eyelids. "Oh my friggen hokage..." I saw all three boys staring at me."Her eyes..." Naruto started.  
"Theyre green, but- They have " his eye twitched..."She has.." Naruto finished what they were saying "GREEN SHARINGAN EYES"  
What? Like Sasuke's Sharningan, but green? Not red... "Sasuke, were my eyes..were they red earlier"  
He nodded then walked off.I expected a "HN" or a "hai"  
He turned around ,and answered my thoughts, "I was wondering- will you train with me earlier?" I blinked, "Hai, I know youre going to say yes"  
I blinked bout 5 more times until I responded, "My field or yours?""My--yours.."

* * *

Shes gonna kick his Ass AW YEA!

If i dont spell the friggen jutsus(im frig obsessed) right please dont flame me, I dont watch Naruto with subtitles!

sob Anyways In the next chapter (Section 3) It will be summer, PURE summer, so hot youd want to be nude, and some beaches, and cool refreshing water, dares, and a few scary thoughts. VERY SCARY...Yet the pervert teacher is having those thoughts, basically, its normal!

Im getting OJ


	8. 2x3 KICK JACK ASS

Authors note-

Uchiharuno, A name I made while I was in my bed TRYING to sleep.I was like Uchiha...If Sakura got married, to sasuke, and wanted to keep her name..Uchiha...Ha..Haruno...Uchiharuno!

Oh and Sasuke's feeling have faded a bit since the last "confession" hehe.Yea Sakura kicks ass, shes gonna kick ass with some Uchiha blood mixing with hers. hehe...I wonder what happens if Naruto's blood mixes with hers. NAH!

Loyal reviewers pokes candy eater that ill name Chouji Jr, Im slowly posting little by little by little...Im allways looking fowoard to your reviews!

Sasuke: Yea right.

Anaseas: SHUT UP YOU ASS!

Sakura: HES THE ASS IM GONNA KICK! WHOOT!

Sasuke: Shes the whole Mayengouku(sp?) Justu all by herself...shudders

* * *

We arrived at my field- and He looked at a hole in the ground, Shaped like me.I stared at the ground- remembering HOW my hair was now, blue.  
"Fight me- full power...NO stopping." I looked at him. "Wh-Wha-Why?"He then looked directly at me,"You have changed, you're not annoying annymore, and you're tougher.  
I want to see who you truly are.Haruno,Uchiha Or," He coughed then finished what he was saying, "Uchiharuno..." I almost fell when I heard his last idea."U-u-Uchiharuno?"I kicked the ground then jumped back."Fight?"HE threw a kunai at me, as I was unsuspecting.  
Hearing a swish in the air, I lifted my hand and caught it. "When you think, kunai is such a weak weapon." I held it tighter and tigher in my hands. Sasuke gasped as he saw the kunai turn to dust.Knowing what he was thinking I turned to look at him.  
"You wantd a fight, and now, you'll get it. Hard or Harder?" "Hn." He replied idiotically, then did a few handisigns. Great, a fireball...I did a few handsigns to make a substitution, and watched as my sub was caught in flames.  
Still in hiding, I watched as he reached the climax of his jump. There I rushed over to where he was going to land, and prepared a nice hard kick. Seconds passed as I watched him fly into the river. Blood slowly driping from his mouth, he passed out.

I felt a twinge or regret. When he wakes, he's going to want to kill me. I walked over and looked down.He was seeing black, thinking to himself. I picked him up and knew he could hear me, so I talked to him, after all, I passed out so many times, I know what happens You just cant move, see ,or speak. "Sasuke...I dont know what came over me. You wanted a fight, so I gave you one.  
Maybe its the fact, when I hear the word, fight or kill, I feel the need to...Kill, Hurt, Fight...Im so sorry.  
It's my fault. I know it...I know it." I silently sobbed as my tears flowed from my eyes, across my cheeks, to his emotionless face.

I put him down slowly, and opened my door to my house...Yea it only had 50 different rooms he could stay in...I mean, with mother and father gone, only like last week , I had the house to myself.Yet, I could smell them, hear them, and almost see them. I guess loved ones allways stay with you, dead, alive, close, far.

I picked Sasuke Up and walked into my home."Aiyuku! Im home!" My small little cat came padding to me, paws sofly hitting the wooden floor.  
She was small, pink paws, black fluffy fur. She only had two marks. One looked like a cresent moon, curve facing downward. Then,  
under that was a peace that finished it off, with a stick from the bottom. The only space between the marks, was barely one centimeter,  
curved just right to fit in between them both. The top mark was a shade of calico brown, bottom mark, white. It looked very familliar.

I laid Sasuke on my bed, thinking about how filthy my bed sheets are now...Hmph.  
I walked over to my mirror, looking at my eyes. They looked normal, but felt hot...I thought about how Sasuke had started talking earlier.About Ino-Pig..My eyes felt hotter than normal, as I looked up at the mirror.Sasuke and Kakashi were right.A green version of the sharingan...I might as well be Uchiharuno sakura. I can't say Im Haruno, I have Uchiha blood in me.I cant say Im completely Uchiha, I have Haruno blood...I could change my name back to Haruno, or ...No like that would ever happen. Theres only two ways to become an Uchiha. By blood or...marriage...Hey there's It- WHAT AM I THINKING!

* * *

Sasuke's crappy POV

* * *

My vision...Its a bit crappy. Geez what DID Sakura do to me...what the? This room...its like a garden...I silently sat up and looked to my left.  
A wall that looks like a lot of cherry trees, blooming. Wait THEY ARE SAKURA TREES. To my right- A garden of flowers, above me, a glass roof, fixedi in the branches so the trees could get out, but nothing in And below me? Wooden floor, a green bed, and sheets... But to my front,right, a mirror with Sakura in front. Shes whacking herself hard on her forehead.  
I don't know what she's thinking but she's going to have a hard time getting the red off in time for the Sakura Fest...A time, where cherry trees bloom, and spread thier pink petals all over. Its a beautiful time...sakuras are pretty too... 

"Sakura is pretty"  
Sakura turned around and questioned my thinking aloudness, I responed quickly, "You know the petals float around like soft ...petals.  
Hn you wouldn't get it..." She gave me a face, a cute face, but I knew it ment she was mad. "Shutup Uchiha...Im trying to"  
Her voice faded, like a sunset. I stood up and walked to the door.Putting my hand on it she yelled stop. I knew where this was going.

_Scenario One-  
STOP SASUKE I LOVE YOU COME BAAACK!I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU!_

_Scenario Two-  
she finishes her scentence then lets me go..._

"I just want to be me again...Eyes, hair, emotion, and me...I don't like whats happening!  
Im some girl with mixed blood, Haruno and Uchiha, I can't be Haruno, unless I was pure Haruno blood. I can be pure Uchiha, Because I would need PURE Uchiha blood and no Haruno, or...Or.." I helped her, "Get married to Itachi or..or.." GREAT NOW THE BAKA'S GOT ME DOING IT TOO! She returned the favor, "You..." she looked down and stayed silent. I could see something shiny on her cheeks, slowly flowing to her chin,  
then falling off onto the floor...

Great shes either going to-  
A- Kill me take my blood B- Kill Herself c- Try to marry Itachi D- Try to marry me E- Stay a Uchiharuno

I dont like A,C,Or D...E and B are fine...But I odnt think B will ever happen.  
I could make a deal...We'll do some sort of challenge. If she wins- Ill marry her and she'll become Uchiha by marriage...If I win, Ill help her do something, but not marry me...

I bent down to the cherry blossom scented girl and poked her. "Fine, since I need a sturdy teammate, Ill help you.  
BUT We have to make a deal"  
Moments later after I finished explaining the deal, she agreed.

She let me stay at her house for the night, inisiting that she was going to win. I just agreed, not thinking what so ever...


	9. 2x4 Lemony Fresh

ï»¿LYK ZOMG! Im updating. I might end it after someone and some one get married...then something happens and it all ends.  
But thats when I start o rfinish a different story.  
Anyways

Sakuras Point of view

There was pressure on my arm. No it stopped. Wait, pressure, wait no...Wait...I opened my eyes to find Sasuke poking my arm.  
"Wha? Sa- Why?" He stopped poking me, as I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. When I stopped rubbing my eyes, I looked up into Sasuke's soot colored eyes. dark, mysterious, hiding..He's not so revealing...He covers up everything.  
His past, his voice, his face.  
I looked down to find out his pants and boxers were around his ankles, and he had no shirt.  
"O-o-oh I uh.." I closed my eyes. He poked me more. "Hnnnn"  
I turned over, "stoOOoOP!" I continured to moan, telling him to sto friggen poking me.  
I sat up quickly, not daring my to open my eyes.  
"Put your clothes back on!" Opening my eyes I saw Sasuke, waering clothes, poking me with the round end of his kunai.  
I blined and realized the pant he had "on" earlier were red...His now are white..In his normal clothes."Uuh wha"  
He blinked.Same eyes.."You were dreaming dumb ass." I blinked I jumpeding up I aimed a kick toawrds his face.  
He caught it, and blinked once more. He only moved his arm. THAT ASS! "Your eyes are green like normal, but the sharingan is there.  
I even see you're able to copy genjutsus,taijutsus, and regular jutsus...You amaze me"  
AMAZE HIM! WHOOT! He twisted my ankle,causing me to fall.

I DO dislike that...

I stared at him...Challenge time.Glaring and putting on an Uchiha smirk, I threw two punches and a kick ad him.The kick aimed for a "soft spot"  
He knew about the punches, but didn't see my kick.He quickly bent down and put his hands in a spot between his legs, groaning in pain.  
He quickly fell to the ground.  
All of a sudden I saw darkness, and felt something hit the back of my head.  
It was hard, and cold.I've felt it before.  
I heard voices, I heard myself moaning. I heard a second voice.  
A third voice...Once voice was loud, one was hard, and other was soft. I recognize...I.I..I dont know the voices.  
The darkness and coldness was rushing through my body.  
I heard myself moan again.There was a rush of warmth flowing around my face.  
I can't get up, but its hard to breathe.I felt my chest heaving, but all feeling stopped.  
Cold again..Cold as...cold a.. its so short.  
Dont worry about anything...Shes just going to die!  
Joking... What happened to Sakura happened to me. 


	10. 2x5 I Give Up

»LYK ZOMG! Im updating. I might end it after someone and some one get married...then something happens and it all ends.  
But thats when I start o rfinish a different story.  
Anyways

* * *

Sakuras Point of view 

There was pressure on my arm. No it stopped. Wait, pressure, wait no...Wait...I opened my eyes to find Sasuke poking my arm.  
"Wha? Sa- Why?" He stopped poking me, as I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. When I stopped rubbing my eyes, I looked up into Sasuke's soot colored eyes. dark, mysterious, hiding..He's not so revealing...He covers up everything.  
His past, his voice, his face.  
I looked down to find out his pants and boxers were around his ankles, and he had no shirt.  
"O-o-oh I uh.." I closed my eyes. He poked me more. "Hnnnn"  
I turned over, "stoOOoOP!" I continured to moan, telling him to sto friggen poking me.  
I sat up quickly, not daring my to open my eyes.  
"Put your clothes back on!" Opening my eyes I saw Sasuke, waering clothes, poking me with the round end of his kunai.  
I blined and realized the pant he had "on" earlier were red...His now are white..In his normal clothes."Uuh wha"  
He blinked.Same eyes.."You were dreaming dumb ass." I blinked I jumpeding up I aimed a kick toawrds his face.  
He caught it, and blinked once more. He only moved his arm. THAT ASS! "Your eyes are green like normal, but the sharingan is there.  
I even see you're able to copy genjutsus,taijutsus, and regular jutsus...You amaze me"  
AMAZE HIM! WHOOT! He twisted my ankle,causing me to fall.

I DO dislike that...

I stared at him...Challenge time.Glaring and putting on an Uchiha smirk, I threw two punches and a kick ad him.The kick aimed for a "soft spot"  
He knew about the punches, but didn't see my kick.He quickly bent down and put his hands in a spot between his legs, groaning in pain.  
He quickly fell to the ground.

* * *

All of a sudden I saw darkness, and felt something hit the back of my head.  
It was hard, and cold.I've felt it before.  
I heard voices, I heard myself moaning. I heard a second voice.  
A third voice...Once voice was loud, one was hard, and other was soft. I recognize...I.I..I dont know the voices.  
The darkness and coldness was rushing through my body.  
I heard myself moan again.There was a rush of warmth flowing around my face.  
I can't get up, but its hard to breathe.I felt my chest heaving, but all feeling stopped.  
Cold again..Cold as...cold a.. its so short.

* * *

Dont worry about anything...Shes just going to die!  
Joking... What happened to Sakura happened to me. 


	11. 2x6 The Red Door

Notes-  
Youll have to find out whats happening, I can't tell you Hehe.  
Anyways, Im still looking for names- If I find your name interesting, it'll be in the story.  
Hehe!

* * *

"Moumouko come here! NOW!" I ran down the hallways chasing Momouko. She was fast, and she was strong... I couldn't tell if she was smart.  
Not yet at least. I chased Mou down the hallways, and she made a left. "NO NOT THERE!" I quickly turned left and looked down the corridor to find her going down the small set of stairs that were on the right. No she's not... God damnit why did she have to be fast! I could just use my sharingan to catch her,  
but I knew to only use it in a battle. Shit, I looked down the stairs to find her opening the redwood door. I heard the door close,  
then heard a shatter. My vase..."MOU! I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE!" I saw the door open slightly, and her little head peek out, with starnds of violet hair covering her small green eyes. GAH! Im in for it. Her head went back into the room, and the door shut, then I heard the lock click.  
"Mou you're in for it now!" I marched down the stairs and hit the door hard. My hair flew around in the air violently. I heard a shriek and then a bang...He found her... The door opened and Moumouko walked out with a bowl of ramen in her hands She looked at me and stared with her biggest smile ever. "Mommy, I'm sorry." I looked down at the 7 year old. I quickly took the ramen for her and laughed, "Who gave this to you?  
Daddy Or?" she looked at the ramen, "Narudobe did!" I giggled as the name 'Narudobe' Sasuke would call Naruto when Mou was around.  
I walked into the redwood doored room and leaned against the door frame quietly watching. I looked at them both with ramen watching the daily news.  
"According to the camera man, ramen is now extinct!" I saw Naruto drop his ramen, and fall to the floor. In shock I saw Sasuke look at Naruto, then back at the new television.  
It was in black and white, avoiding all colors unfortunatly. The news reporter continued , "In Oto, if you wish to get ramen now, it is only found in the Fire country"  
Naruto quickly jumped back onto the couch. I inwardly laughed and continued to watch.

I saw Sasuke's head beginning to turn so I quickly pushed chakra to my feet, and jumped up to the ceiling. At least he can't sense my chakra.  
"MOMMY! I WANT MORE RAMEN!" Sasuke fully turned around to find Mou looking up at me...Losing focus, I fell to the ground.  
I blinked and walked out of the room. I noticed Moumouko following me, "Did Naruto tell you ramen was the only food to eat"  
She nodded then handed the emptey bowl to me.  
Walking up the stairs and then turning right, then making a another right, I arrived in the kitchen. Noticing the dishwasher was full, and so was the sink, I started the dishwasher, and decided to han wash the dishes in the sink. Groaning I brought out some gloves, and started washing the flithy ramen reeking dishes.

I sensed chakra in the room and started speaking, "Mou, please leave the kit-" I felt a hand over my mouth.  
"Smmphkppmh-kumnphn!" Struggling I realized how this felt familair. I realized that this happened 10 years ago, when I was twelve.  
I stopped struggling and then closed my eyes. Calm...Must be calm. "What where you doing watchin, I mean, spying on us?" He emphasized 'Spying'  
I felt him kiss my neck. I turned my head trying to free myself, finding my lips on his. Again. I sensed another person in the room. Naruto.  
"Narudobe, can you take Mou-chan to the academy, todays the day where she might become a ninja..." I know who her sensei was going to be. We requested it. Once Naruto left, I whispered to Sasuke, after he released me,  
"You do know that once this one comes," I pointed to my stomache, "The family might be complete..." Her went to my ear this time and responded,  
"Hn...I decide the name this time..." "Sasuke-kun, you and your Uchiha kids will be too much for this village." "OUR Uchiha kids, Uchiha Sakura, our uchiha kids"  
His hand swept through my hair as we both thought, will the next child have pink hair, or black, or both like Mou?

* * *

You expected that huh? XD My next fanfic, shall be...Sasuke's Diary, Sakuas Diary, then Whats In Naruto's purse? 


End file.
